


That's My Girl

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [107]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Not DOFP Compliant, Post X3, Romance if you squint, The Cure Fails, Warm Fuzzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan liked the woman Rogue was becoming, but some days he missed the sweet girl she'd been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [any. any. dangerous and sweet. (100 words)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78830343#t78830343)

Logan liked the woman Rogue was becoming, but some days he missed the sweet girl she'd been—throwing her arms around him innocently like he was a good person, bringing him a cup of coffee when she plunked beside him with tea, kissing his cheek so feathersoft and brief that she didn't absorb him.  
  
She was dangerous, deadly with a touch, and now he loved to watch her own her skin and power, taking the gloves off when fighting got dirty, but still…  
  
"Logan. It's past midnight."  
  
She tiptoed in to sit beside him and passed him coffee.  
  
He smiled.


End file.
